


Pusing Banget Punya Pacar Seperti Han Jisung

by ayeynulisnulis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeynulisnulis/pseuds/ayeynulisnulis
Summary: Felix Lee dan masalah besarnya terkait Han Jisung yang menggemaskan.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Pusing Banget Punya Pacar Seperti Han Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> Halooooo untuk event weetings (@/weekandwrites di twitter) kali ini saya bawa JILIX :D   
> Akan ada banyak istilah asing atau sengaja saya bikin terasing jadii bisa cek catatan akhir untuk tau artinya (walau saya sendiri kurang yakin arti sesungguhnya memang itu, tapi ya yang kepikiran emang itu :D)
> 
> Akhir kata selamat membaca, saya tidak ambil keuntungan materi kecuali kepuasan batin karena menyayangi kapal sendiri :D
> 
> ciao!

Pusing banget punya kesayangan macam Jisung. Anaknya bener-bener ga sadar situasi. Kalo gemes tuh ga pernah dipikir dulu apa saya lagi siap buat lihat atau engga. Lagi ada kerjaan atau engga, dia mah ga pake _bismillah_ juga langsung lucu aja gitu. Berdosa banget. Padahal dia paling tau kalo saya itu lemah sama hal-hal menggemaskan. Nah dia, udah tau imutnya alami ini pakai ditambah _aegyo[1]_ ya AMBYAR lah. Felix _fierce_ _eodisoyooooo_ , lenyap.

“Yang, kamu tuh berdosa banget.”

Udah saya sindir ini tuh, tau ga dia menghampiri saya sambil gembungin pipinya kayak _sugar glider_ yang lagi maem ... GEMES BANGET GILAKKK. Puyeng banget, jahat banget cobaan idup sama saya.

“Lix kok jahat, aku kan ga ngapa-ngapain.”

“Kamu tuh imutnya ga dipikir dulu, ga pernah kasih aku ancang-ancang. Coba pegang, ini tuh deg-degan. Kalo aku meninggal karena _overdosis_ keimutan kamu gimana sayanggggg. _Please spare me_ , Jiiii.”

“IH KAMU MAH KIRAIN NAON. _NGALONYENG[2]_ AJA, AKU GA SUKA YA.”

“ _Pardon_?”

“Cari sendiri ah ... _hoream[3]_ jelasinnya juga, kamu mah _nyingsieunan hungkul[4]_.”

“JIIIII BABYYYYYYYY, aku ga bisa bahasa sundaaa.”

“BELAJAR.”

“CARI ARTINYA TERUS RENUNGIN. KALO MASIH GATAU, GA BOLEH PELUK-PELUK AKU.”

“Astaga ...”

“Yang, sayangg, jangan pergiii yaaangg ... aduuh.”

  


**-tamat.**  


**Author's Note:**

> [1] aegyo = bersikap imut  
> [2] ngalonyeng = maksudnya bercanda  
> [3] hoream = membuat malas dalam konteks kesel  
> [4] nyingsieunan hungkul = hanya menakut-nakuti


End file.
